Digimon: The Series - 1st Episode - Kari's Problem
by PaCbOyEe2000
Summary: Kari's dreams have taken her to the Digiworld, to find something she did not want to.


She woke up and thought 'Thank God it was a dream.'  
Kari Kamiya, a twelve-year-old girl, had been having the strangest dreams after the beat the Digimon emperor.   
She turned to Gatomon and nudged her while saying "Wake up Gatomon, wake up."  
Gatomon sprung up and screamed "HUH? WHAT? WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Kari put her hands over Gatomon's mouth and said "Shhhhhhhhhh!"  
"Oh sorry" said Gatomon.  
"It's OK." Kari said.  
"What's up?"  
"It happened again." said Kari  
When Kari said that, Gatomon knew exactly what she was talking about. She knew Kari had been having those dreams. She knew because she had been having those dreams too.  
"I know." Gatomon said.  
  
The next day, Kari and Gatomon went to her friend, Davis' house. Gatomon was very happy to see Veemon, and Kari was happy to see Davis.   
"What happened?" Davis asked. "You look tired."  
"I am." said Kari.  
"She had a dream again," said Gatomon. "and I did, too."  
"What happened this time?" questioned Davis.  
"It was so real." said Kari. "T.K., you, me, Yolei, Cody, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Matt. . .Tai. We were all there. I couldn't see clear, but I saw some of it. The Digimon Emperor was there. He took all of our Digimon from us. The dark spirals were on them. They all turned against us." She started crying. "We couldn't stop them. They were too strong. All of the Digimon partners killed their own partners. I escaped but it was so sad. I was almost gone from the fight but then. . ."  
"Yeah?" everyone asked.  
"I woke up" she said.  
  
Later that day, her and Gatomon went over to TK's house. . .  
Kari and Gatomon walked into TK's house.  
"Hello? TK, are you in here?"  
They heard a faint voice saying "I'm in my room!" Kari and Gatomon walked up the stairs. They turned the corner and walked down the hall, into the room. They turned the doorknob and walked in.  
"Hey baby" TK said.  
He walked to her and kissed her on the lips. TK and Kari had been going out together ever since they hit seventh grade.  
"What happened?" TK asked.  
"I'm having those dreams again." Kari said.  
"Baby, not those again."  
"Yes, they're back."  
"Well what happened?" he asked.  
Kari told him what happened this time in her dream. He looked shocked, but she couldn't tell if it was because he died or because the concept of the dream.  
"If anything's wrong, its probably coming from the Digiworld." TK said.  
"Then let's go." Kari said.  
They went to their school into the computer lab. They went to their special computer. Then they held out their D-3's.  
"Digiport open!" Both of them shouted.  
They were transported to the Digiworld, by going into the computer. After they got there, they walked around for a while.  
"Where are we?"  
They were at a place that looked very swampy. They saw a river but didn't dare go walk by it. After they walked about a mile they ran into something they didn't want to. . . the Digimon Emperor! They bent down behind a rock.  
"I thought we killed him last year!" Kari whispered.  
"Me too." TK whispered back.  
"What is he doing?" Kari asked.  
They saw the Digimon Emperor waving his arms in the air. Something jumped out of the river very fast.  
"Huh!" They exclaimed.  
"MetalSeadramon! Go and hit all the Digimon with these dark spirals!" exclaimed the Digimon Emperor to MetalSeadramon.  
"Oh no!" yelled Kari.  
The Digimon Emperor looked back. He noticed Kari and TK.  
"Dammit! Not you stupid kids again! What the hell are you doing here?!" He exclaimed to the kids.  
They got up and tried to run away. They heard a snap. When they looked back, they saw the Digimon Emperor pointing at them. They looked up and they saw MetalSeadramon charging full-speed toward them. They were terrified!  
"Come on Patamon!" yelled TK.  
"Let's go Gatomon!" screamed Kari.  
"DigiArmor Energize!" they both yelled  
Patamon started glowing. A digiegg appeared out of nowhere and hit Patamon.  
"Patamon Armor Digivolve to . . ."  
MetalSeadramon hit Patamon before he could fully Armor Digivolve.  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to . . . Nefertimon!"  
Gatomon was the only one to full Armor Digivolve. When she did, she was unbeatable.  
"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon exclaimed!  
A beam of pink came from her neck and a barrage of stones came and hit MetalSeadramon. One sliced right through his eye and stood in the skin. It was a big lump that you could see perfect. Another hit MetalSeadramon and cut through his stomach. Guts came and blood was flowing all over the place. MetalSeadramon was screaming in pain and could barely get up!  
"Time to finish you off!" Nefertimon yelled. "Rosetta Stone!"  
MetalSeadramon was hit once again. This time it went right through one of his cuts, and then it hit the other and exploded. Kari and TK were thrown back with Patamon trailing right behind. They hit ground and were in great pain. TK rolled over Kari to protect her.   
"Watch out!" Kari screamed.  
TK turned around. He saw a large object coming towards him. When it came closer, he could tell it was the tail, cut from MetalSeadramon. It hit him off of Kari. He could feel the warm blood of MetalSeadramon running down his skin. After the wind from the explosion stopped Kari got up and looked for TK.  
"TK! Nefertimon! Patamon! Where are you guys?" she yelled. "I can't see you anywhere!"  
It was then she heard a growl, an ouch, and a 'K . . .Kari?'  
She turned around and saw all three of them barely standing. TK had a cut on his forehead, but not bleeding too much, Patamon was bruised all over the place, and Nefertimon was perfectly fine except for the cut on his side. Kari fainted and slammed on to the ground.  
  
"T . . .TK? TK?" she said softly.  
"I'm here baby," said a familiar voice.  
Kari opened her eyes. She could tell they weren't in the Digiworld anymore. She was lying on her bed at her house. Tai was there.  
"Are you OK, sis?" Tai asked.  
Kari sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said.  
"Now you know you shouldn't go to the Digiworld without a lot of protection," he said while grinning.  
"OK, TK, you could go home now."  
"OK, baby." He said.  
He kissed her softly and she heard him close the door.  



End file.
